Back at the Keyblade Graveyard/Fight against the Organization (RaMAoKH3)
This is the scene where we got back to the Keyblade graveyard in Ryan's and Meg's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3. and Kairi are back at the Keyblade Graveyard with Ryan and Meg Kairi: You okay? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Meg Griffin: We're fine. Sora: Yeah. Thanks, Kairi. smiles and Sora see that the others are here Sora: It did work. Donald Duck: Of course! Meg Griffin: Where's Liam? Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Hana is okay, like if she would fall with me, we would do it 600 times. Liam: We're here. and Shmoopie arrived Meg Griffin: Toiletta! her You're here! Orla Ryan: And Lea is here too. Cody Fairbrother: Everyone here. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. I got this one. out a new Cursed Journal Matau T. Monkey: Whoa. Goofy: Now point us back at those guys! Sora: Right. Ryan F-Freeman: You go first while we get ready. gave Toiletta the new Cursed Journl and she re-evolved into Foiletta Shmoopie: What about me? Orla Ryan: I know. Keep your hat on. Matau T. Monkey: I think there will be a world logo sequence for that one. Kairi and the others run. Francisco De La Cruz, Ronnocx and Blazette follows. The logo sequence start with the thrones from the Organization's world rise from the purple smoke and it zooms out as Keyblades are planted on the ground as the fire appears and when the Kingdom Key is planted, the fire is gone and letters appear in gold with silver outlines; "Keyblade Graveyard". The logo disappears when it turns to dust and vanished Oisin Ryan: See? My sister knows this like Ryan does. I wonder if Toilet girl can still say "Don't make me curse you". Matau T. Monkey: We could go after them. Liam, stay here. nods and gives Shmoopie his new sceptre, allowing him to re-evolve into Pinkipoo. Ryan, Meg and friends catch up to the others Ventus: Terra! Aqua: Ven! runs to him and grabs his hand Ventus: Terra! We found you! looks at Ven Aqua: Terra, please say you're in there. pause. Aqua pulls Ven back Ventus: What gives, Aqua? Aqua: I know that you're not him. Now let our friend go! smiles evilly and his hair and eyebrows turn white and his eyes turn yellow Mickey Mouse: He is their thirteenth. Terra-Xehanort: Today is the day you all lose. Aqua: What? Sean Ryan: What? Tina Fenton: What?! Terra-Xehanort: Before you even face the thirteen, every last one of you will be torn heart from body. But fear not. his Keyblade The X-blade will still be forged. Sora: We're not gonna lose to you. Ryan F-Freeman: We won’t let you win. Meg Griffin: Ryan's right. You won't kill Sean Ryan and his kids. smiles and teleports but a cloud of dust comes up and when it is gone, Terra-Xehanort sees that his attack is blocked by Terra's armour Terra-Xehanort: Who are you? Lingering Will (Terra): Got you, Xehanort. pushed Terra-Xehanort back Aqua: Terra? Tina Fenton: Brother? Sean Ryan: Liam, did you see what I see? Liam: Yeah. Terra-Xehanort: This is impossible. Lingering Will walks and then stops Lingering Will (Terra): How I've waited for this moment. Liam: Now, Chansin. Queen Ryanara: Hold your horses, you two. This is his fight. Lingering Will uses his Keyblade as a whip and locks Xehanort's Keyblade. He sends him high into the air. Terra-Xehanort dives to attempt to kill him when LW uses his Keyblade cannon to fire at him Terra-Xehanort: in pain beam vanished and he summons his Keyblade and fights Lingering Will in the air Ventus: Terra! Aqua: No, Ven. Ventus: But... looks at the Heartless coming Aqua: Them, first. Chansin: Allow me to help you. Cody Fairbrother: Sure and who are you suppose to be? Chansin: I'm Chansin, from the Brave tribe. CHANSIN BRAVE RANK C Cody Fairbrother: I suppose you have a weapon. his Keyblade the Demon tide Heartless appears. The guardians summon thier Keyblades and weapons Aqua: We'll hold off the others. Meg Griffin: Ryan, you and I will fight this tide of Heartless together. got his Keyblade out as Chansin prepares for battle Chansin: Let's go. Aqua: Good luck, Ryan and Meg. Nodoka: Don't leave me hanging. revealed a Keyblade Liam: Since when did you get one!? Nodoka: Why not ask him. Liam: Huh? Ryan F-Freeman: I think we can talk later. We have the Heartless to fight. fight starts. Ryan and Meg use thier Keyblade combat skills and Matau uses his with Sean and his kids attacked the Heartless with his cards which evaporated some Heartless. Then uses his Soultimate attack, Go for Broke, to raise their allies Attack Power including their Keyblades Liam: Thanks for the attack power boost, Chansin. Oisin Ryan: Yee-Haa! Meg and friends, including Sora and friends defeated the demon tide Sora: Come on... Demon tide spins around, making the tornado Goofy: Something's wrong. Donald Duck: Look out! Heartless gets dragged into the Heartless storm with the Nobodies and a Metal Troll Heartless. The demon tide becomes the demon storm Goofy: What now? Orla Ryan: I think that could be a problem. Trio Darkle: Pinkipoo Pinkie, protect me! Liam: Chansin won't be able to dodge that in time. Donald Duck: Sora? Sora: I'll stop it. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg and I will help. runs. Ryan and Meg follows Sora Donald and Goofy: Sora! The Blindings and the Cyberlings: Ryan! Meg! runs and attacks one orb of Heartless and Ryan and Meg did the same. Sora jumps and sees a flash of light and he is in a white area with a boy called Ephemer. He looks at the camera Ephemer: Need some help? Sora: Huh? at the Keyblade Graveyard. Sora looks at the sky and sees Keyblades flying Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Evil Anna: Incredible. Liam: Looks like there is lots of Keyblades. Bertram T. Monkey: Amazing. Ryan F-Freeman: I guess we would do something. runs and jumps onto the Starlight Keyblade Ryan F-Freeman: It gave me an idea. Chansin: There must be over 100! and Meg fly with Sora. Crash and Sci-Ryan fly with Evil Anna. Sora surfs to the Demon Storm and it sends out attacks at Sora but he is protected by 7 Keyblades Sora: What is this? Crash Bandicoot: I don't know but they are good. Keyblades glow and the Starlight Keyblades are at wayfinder position Sora: All right. Let's go! Ryan and Meg: Attack! Foiletta: Cursed Love! Robbinyu: Ropin Robbin'! Bubble Beth: Floral Foam Wave! uses the power of Union X to fight the Heartless. Ryan and Meg use thier magic and Keyblade skills. A long battle later and Sora charges on attack Sora: We're almost finished. Ryan and Meg: Ready.... Sora: And now! Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna: Whoa! Crash Bandicoot: Extream Union attack! charge through the giant orb and it explodes. Back on the ground, Sora sees the Keyblades return to where they came from Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Riku: Ryan, Meg, guys, Sora! and the others come to Sora Riku: Are you okay? Sora: Yeah. Mickey Mouse: What was that? Aqua: Keyblade wielders... from long ago. Ventus: It's the light of the past. Sean Ryan: On the scale of one to ten, I give that a 12. Chansin: I'd give it a 15. Evil Ryan: That did well. Ryan and Meg are better then Foiletta if you think about it. And I do think about that. Chansin: Easy. notices someone is coming Kairi: Look. see someone walking Lea/Axel: Just send out the Big Bad. person turned out to be Dark Riku with his appearance look like Riku's Dark mode. Dark Conaria arrives Riku: You! Mickey Mouse: The Organization's been using hearts. Ones Xehanort got to in the past and has influence over. So, that must be you from when Ansem has control of your ''heart. Riku: Yeah. How could I forget? Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Riku. That you is one of those time travel replicas. Chansin: Liam Ryan knows that. Dark Riku: I'd say that was our finest hour. Riku: Wrong. My hour of weakness. Chansin: I agree with Riku. That is his hour of weakness. Dark Riku: You sure? How about we find out?! calls out the darkness and a dark projection of Xehanort appears Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Dark Riku: A real test for the Mark of Mastery! Riku: What did you say?! Dark Conaria Lacey: And you think Chansin think that's some kind of a game huh? Well, trust me, this is no game. Sci-Ryan: See, Chansin? See? Chansin: I see. Pinkipoo: Now he gets it. appears Xigbar: We gotta make sure you're not blundering your way toward a second failure. Bertram T. Monkey: Xigbar... Chansin: We won't let you get away with it. Lea/Axel: Blundering? I'll have you know we failed with style, ''chief. Xigbar: At least you admit it. Orla Ryan: And if Ryan save me, my bro and father, we will face you, "buddy". Dark Conaria Lacey: I like that one. Xigbar: Well, if you guardians think you brought the goods, you'll have to prove it to the old guy one last time. Dark Conaria Lacey: Including Ryan, Meg and their friends. places his hand on Dark Riku's shoulder Xigbar: Kid, take it away. Dark Conaria Lacey: For the CPA student Zarok. away vanishes. Dark Riku uses his darkness with all his might and the Xehanort projection turn into towers of Heartless and he vanishes Sora: This again? Jessie Primefan: Here we go again. Meg and the others got their weapons out Cody Fairbrother: Here we go. Demon tower Heartless lunges to attack then Sora defeats it. Heartless fall from the sky. Riku beats one. Aqua and Ven look around and so does Kairi and Lea Mickey Mouse: This isn't good. Collide Bandicoot: You said it, Mickey. Aqua: Form up! Now! Goofy, Lea and Aqua form up. Sean and his kids did the same. Ryan, Meg and friends look around as the Heartless close in. To Mickey, while Donald beats up one Heartless, looks at the enemies and prepares to do something with his Keyblade when Riku grabs Mickey's Keyblade and shakes his head Riku: If you try to use time magic against these numbers, you won't have enough strength for the final battle. Ranyx: He's right. out a Heartless decides not to use time magic Aqua: I'll try and break through. Everyone, get ready! Ventus: Alone? That's crazy! I'll help! Kairi: Two is no better. Queen Ryanara: Three won't cut it. Axel/Lea: Yeah. Splitting up's a bad idea! continues to rain down Goofy: There's way too many! wave of Heartless rises. Donald panics and lies on the ground with his hands on his hat Donald Duck: We're finished! Cody Fairbrother: Orla We're all gonna die!!! Ryan F-Freeman: Cody, calm down. We will survive. a speck of light comes falling and lands on the ground. When it fades, Sora and the others see that Yen Sid has arrived Sci-Ryan: Is that...? Sora and the others: Master Yen Sid! Sid's hands glow and he makes a ring around our heroes and makes a path through the Heartless Yen Sid: Go, my young champions. I will hold them all here for as long as I can. Mickey Mouse: We're not gonna leave you behind! and Goofy looks at each other and agree. They help Yen Sid Donald Duck: You guys go on! Goofy: Me and Donald will stay here. The two of us will back up Master Yen Sid. Sora: Donald... Goofy... Donald Duck: You're a whole pint by yourself, Sora. Goofy: Don't worry. We'll catch up with ya in just a bit. Liam: I will help Donald and Goofy too, Sora. blocks all of Heartless's attacks with all his might Whatupion: Chansin is trying its hardest to fend off the Heartless, it's up to you, Sora. Sora: Okay. Mickey Mouse: We'll regroup later. Ryan F-Freeman: Right. Heartless closes the path but Yen Sid makes a path through them again Yen Sid: Make haste. Ryan F-Freeman: You ready, Hana? Foiletta: Yeah. Meg Griffin: Let's go! Meg and friends run with Sora and the others following. At the crossroad, Ryan, Meg and friends arrive Orla Ryan: Is that it? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. It's quiet. Bertram T. Monkey: Too quiet. Matau T. Monkey: You said it. and the 6 guardians arrive Sean Ryan: This is it. The final showdown. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. Queen Ryanara: Cool. We could be able to stop Xehanort and his plan. Ryan F-Freeman: Meg and I will protect you, Hana. And remember, we are helping the 7 guardians of light. Oh. And if it looks like we're gonna lose, don't let Xehanort send you flying. Me and Meg got you just how we wanted now. gasps and sees the Real Organization 13 in the distance. They walk and then stops. Ryvine and Linda arrive with their few allies Master Xehanort: Today, we join these other wielders and leave our mark on fate. I have waited patiently... but together, we shall unlock the Keyblade War's secrets. Oisin Ryan: That's Xehanort? He's much more smaller on the photo. Linda Ryan: The Realm Shredder and I do work for Xehanort. Not only will we take over Ireland, we would have Nega-Sparkle get back at those who didn't believe her. Ryvine Sparkle: That's right. And we shall get something. Connor Lacey/The Realm Shredder: Yeah. And my stepmother would get her own X-blade with Ryvine and me. short pause then Xehanort summons his Keyblade Master Xehanort: Now we forge it. The ultimate key... The X-blade! stabs the ground and a maze appears. Xehanort and his allies are on the talk rock. To our heroes Robbinyu: Now what? Ryan F-Freeman: We could be maze cracking. Sora: Here we go. friends go to fight thier enemies. To Xehanort, he smiles and the clouds turn dark. To Ryan and Meg with Sora Ryan F-Freeman: Meg, you know who we face? Meg Griffin: We could help Mickey fight Luxor’s and the two. at Riku Or help Riku fight those guys. Liam: Let's move. Ryan F-Freeman: We could help Mickey. Meg, Liam and Sora goes to help Mickey. To Mickey, while Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna watch and block Mean Ronnocx's attack. Mickey dodges some attacks of Luxord, Larxene and Marluxcia Sora: screen Your majesty! Ryan F-Freeman: Mickey! Mickey Mouse: Sora! Ryan! Meg! Liam! Foiletta: We thought you may need some help. floats up and summons a ring around the heroes and villains Robbinyu: What's this ring? Sci-Ryan: I don't know. But, it would be a nice battle. Evil Anna: Yeah. fight for a while, then Xemnas extends his hand and powers up Luxord. Vixyner powers up Mean Ronnocx too. The ring disappears. Xemnas disappears. Vixyner goes through the dark corridor Sora: Xemnas! Ryan F-Freeman: Uh oh. That ain't good. gets out his cards Luxord: Exactly what I needed. throws the cards and they surround Sora and the others. He then throws another card at Sora. Mean Ronnocx prepares his device Mickey Mouse: Sora, look out! Liam: Look out, Ryan and Meg! hits the card. Liam pushes Ryan and Meg out of the way. The card glows and dragged Mickey into it. Liam gets trapped in Mean Ronnocx's device Sora: No! Sci-Ryan: First Francisco, now Liam! moves his hand and the cards move in a circle Luxord: Sora, Ryan, Meg, one final game. The rules are simple. All you have to do to win is find me among these cards and strike me down. Mean Ronnocx Lacey: And if you do, Liam and his bud can go free. But if we win, they are mine. snaps his fingers and a flash of light happens. Sora sees Larxene and Marluxia, ready to fight Sora: Don't worry. I'll get you out. Foiletta: Somehow... Ryan F-Freeman: Hana, you mind wait with Sci-Ryan at the moment? Foiletta: Sure, wait a minute.....where did Pinkipoo disappear to? was nowhere to be seen, Robbiyu saw that Pinkipoo was trapped as well next to Liam Evil Anna: Maybe he gone on holiday. nods. Ryan, Meg and Sora finds Luxord among the cards. They fight and defeated Luxord. Darkness shoots up at the sky. On the ground, Luxord is on his knees Luxord: You were born for these sorts of games. Mean Ronnocx Lacey: You won. Well, a deal's a deal. tosses a card to Sora Sora: What's this? Luxord: A wildcard. You've earned it. Hang onto it. Could turn the tables. was knocking inside the card Pinkipoo: Hey, what about us? Meg Griffin: You'll get out. Trust me. starts to fade away Sora: Play again someday. When we're just guys. Luxord: I should like that very much, Sora. tosses a card containing Pinkipoo to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Is that a card? Luxord: Yes, Ryan. You and Meg earned it as well. Meg Griffin: For a bad guy, he is kinda nice. Luxord You would meet Sora again someday. Luxord: Yeah. I also like that much, Meg Griffin. Girlfriend of Ryan F-Freeman. fades away. Mickey comes out of a card Mickey Mouse: Thanks. and Liam comes out of their cards, so is Pinkipoo Francisco De La Cruz: Thanks for saving me and Liam, Ryan and Meg. Liam: We're free. jumped over to hug Liam with relief Meg Griffin: Well, Sora. Looks like Liam is happy to be reunited with his Pink Pall. gives a thumbs up Sci-Ryan: Pinkipoo, stay with Liam. I will help Ryan and Meg take care of the two along with Swift Digger and Nancy Cortex. Things could get ugly. Meg and Sora fight the villains. Sci-Ryan defeats Mean Ronnocx. Darkness shoots out of the sky. On the ground, Mean Ronnocx is on his knees Mean Ronnocx Lacey: You gotta be kidding me. At least Linda would have her bracelet. Ryan F-Freeman: You have a Keyblade like Sora? How is that? Mean Ronnocx Lacey: Well, Linda got me into Keyblade training. And I hope that if I go to a hospital, I will recover. Evil Anna: I know you are my love. Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Evil Anna. And I love you. Mean Ronnocx Lacey: Okay. Time for me to get out of here. I would have Linda help me recover when she follow me. Ronnocx goes through the dark corridor and it disappears Ryan F-Freeman: Well done. We'll do the rest. Francisco De La Cruz: I'll help. fight. Ryan, Evil Anna, Sci-Ryan and Sora defeats Larxene. Darkness shoots to the sky. On the ground Larxene: Are you kidding? falls on her knees Sora: You're gonna be recompleted. Larxene: I didn't ask you for your garbage opinion. I lost! To a bunch of losers like you! But... could be worse. starts to fade Larxene: Become that geezer's heart tank? No thanks. Sora: Then, why help him? turns her head to the side Larxene: I was really just along for the ride. Sora: With....? sighs and looks at Sora Larxene: My secret. Sci-Ryan: And Larxene, If you see me again, you think my girlfriend will fight you? Larxene: Yeah. And I bet... I can chase you whenever I want. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Larxene. I would guess you had a fun time. Larxene: Yeah. And Ryan, you, Meg and your team are the best. And Evil Anna will love Sci-Ryan. fades away Crash Bandicoot: Extreme amazed reaction. and Meg fights Swift Digger and Nancy Cortex. The two heroes use their combo attack and defeats the two villains Swift Digger: How is it possible?! shoots to the sky. On the ground, Swift Digger falls on the ground and Nancy lands near him Swift Digger: I know. Linda is the one who killed Connor Lacey. Crash Bandicoot: And you still got plans to get back at us soon? Swift Digger: Maybe. I feel to hurt to fight you. Nurse Nancy Cortex: Swift Digger Ryan, I would take Swift Digger somewhere safe. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And my team and I will face you again someday. smiles and Swift Digger walks her to somewhere unknown Evil Anna: At least they didn't fade. Meg and Sora fight Marluxia and after a battle, they beat him. Darkness shoots up to the sky. On the ground, Marluxia drops his weapon and it disappears. He fall on his knees and looks at his hands Marluxia: Oh... So, ''now ''it all comes back to me. laughs Sora: Hey. Is that a real laugh? Marluxia: Yes. My heart is remembering how to feel. Sora: Really? That's good. Meg Griffin: Liam would be pleased, Marluxia. Marluxia: And now, I am on the cusp of reclaiming my identity.... My purpose for being... Thanks to you, Sora. And you too, Ryan and Meg. fades away Mickey Mouse: Sora, Ryan, Meg, guys, I'll go after Xemnas while you go find the others. nods and Mickey runs off to go after Ansem Sci-Ryan: Well. I hope Larxene will return someday. Foiletta would be useful as a shield to me or something. Francisco De La Cruz: Ryan, I will go with Mickey and you and Meg find the others. Ryan F-Freeman: Sure. follows Mickey Meg Griffin: I think we could help Riku. and Meg runs with Sora and a few friends. At the area, Ansem watches as Riku fights Dark Riku. Xigbar jumps and fires shots at Riku. Riku moves out the way. Cody is protecting Sean and his kids from Dark Conaria and Zarok (EG) Meg Griffin: Cody! Sora: Riku!Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts